


:~:Dance with Me:~: (a Gaara one-shot)

by Ali3nL3g3nd



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, One Shot, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali3nL3g3nd/pseuds/Ali3nL3g3nd
Summary: You always hated formal balls. They were long, boring and filled with annoying old people. So who is this new guy?





	:~:Dance with Me:~: (a Gaara one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Another really old story I decided to add. Again I'm not going to change much, only like one of two things to make it flow better. Made before we learned about the Kages and everything.

“But why mother?” I asked walking down the hall behind my mother. “You know I hate balls.”  
“Honey, you are the daughter of the Misukage. You must be to his annual ball,” she replied matter-of-factly.  
“The lamest ball to ever hit 30,” I said dragging my feet even more with each word. Soon we both hit the great double staircase leading to the grand ballroom. We stood there looking over the banister as my father stepped to the railing, my mother next but still behind him with me next to her slightly back. We were never supposed to stand shoulder to shoulder until my father started the ball.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you and welcome to the annual-“  
‘Stupidity ball.’ I finished in my head. I was never interested in the introduction or the ball in general. Nothing interesting ever happened. No one interesting ever came, no interesting dances were ever done, and no new or juicy information ever caught my eye. Just a ball with the same rusty old people from centuries before with all the same people that I rather didn’t know, didn’t want to know, or knew from my childhood. But even so, I still had to be in every one of these idiotic balls. It was my duty.  
After my father’s long-winded speech that I heard over and over before, my mother and I followed my father down the left-wing stairs ever so slowly. My feet already began to kill in those heels. It was going to be another boring ball.  
“Misukage-sama, wonderful introduction,” lied one of the many elders of the water country.  
“Thank you.” I didn’t understand how different it was from the year before or the many years before that.  
My eyes wandered to the floor, uninterested in anything else. I couldn’t wait till someone took my father’s place so I wouldn’t have to be in any other balls. The only thing keeping me with the hope of him staying this way was my dear friends from far off places and his own life.  
“Aika-chan!” called one of my only childhood friends, Hana. I looked up to see her twin sister, Emi, waving to me in their royal aqua blue and plum purple dresses. I still hated their father for dressing them the same after all these years. If it wasn’t for the fact that I knew them since age 5, I wouldn’t be able to tell them apart. Well, Emi’s short purple hair and Hana’s long hair with ruby red highlights could also help.  
I waved back, only lifting your hand slightly but enough for them to see. How I wished I could just run to them rather than staying with my father until he finished speaking. I looked to him again, still talking to the elder. I stepped slightly forward, sure not to get too close to my father though. I bowed, trying to get his attention.  
“Yes, Aika.” I couldn’t tell very much if it was a question or not but I answered anyway.  
“Permission to speak.”  
“Granted.”  
“May I go onto the floor and mingle with our guests?” I said, being very careful with my words. I knew just saying, “Can I go talk to my friends so I may get away from you,” wouldn’t appeal to his better nature. There was hesitation followed by heavy tension around my father. Speaking to him was very difficult for me.  
“…Fine," he said after a long silence. "You may go.” I stood straight, nodding in understanding. I turned and bowed to the elder before leaving to my friends on the other side of a crowd of people.  
“Long time no see Hana-chan, Emi-chan.” I said when I reached them.  
“Likewise Aika-chan.” said Emi. They both smiled widely at me.  
“I wanted to ask you, do you know who that is?” Hana said pointing to the distance. My bright sun yellow eyes followed her finger to see a new spot of character. A young male, around my 18-year-old age, untamed red hair, and memorizing teal blue eyes, all wrapped in a black suit with a white shirt and baby blue tie branding the kanji for wind. (Gaara’s in a tux!)  
“No, I don’t. Finally someone new!”  
“Yeah, but he doesn’t look too friendly.”  
“Emi! What did I say about judging someone on how they look?” Emi smiled sheepishly, patting the top of her head as a sign that she forgot. I smiled, before getting an idea.  
"I bet I can get some information from that closed book,” I said with my arms folded in front of my chest.  
“Yeah right. I may not know the title, but the cover doesn’t look too talkative,” said Emi. I just smiled and started towards him.

“Hello,” I said when we were face to face. Being up this close to him let me realize something: he was really cute! His teal blue eyes opened to meet me as he folded his arms and stood up straight.  
“Greetings.” His low monotone voice came to me, shaking my very being in more ways than one. I nervously giggled.  
“N-nice to meet you. I'm Iwamoto Aika, the Misukage’s d-d-daughter. What's your name?” I tried to say without showing how embarrassed I was. I wasn’t very used to introductions.  
“Sabaku no Gaara. I’m the Kazekage.” he said bluntly.  
“Kazekage? How old are you?” slipped out of my mouth with surprise.  
“19,” he said. I was in utter shock. He was only a year older than me yet had the responsibility of my father.  
“Wow,” I muttered. “That’s rough.” He only nodded to my remark. I shook my head trying to free myself of the shock.  
“Well, Kazekage-sama, would you like to dance?” was the first thing that came to my mind. It wasn’t intended but since I said it, it didn’t sound half bad. As I waited for a reply I looked deeply into his eyes. But somehow, I black out, trapped in the abyss of blue. He shook his head ‘no’, closing his eyes and leaning back on the wall. I placed my hands on my waist and looked at him. “Why not? Am I not good enough for you or something?” He looked back at me, letting me feel a sense of happiness with the meeting of his eyes.  
“I don’t like to dance,” he said.  
That only made my smile grow. “Well, you know the dance right?” He nodded. “Then come on. Dance with me. You’ll have fun.” I grabbed his hand, lightly tugging for him to come along. To my surprise he surrendered to me, allowing me to drag him on the dance floor. I smile happily to my accomplishment like I won the lottery.

We reached the dance floor as the music played for the next dance. Turning to meet his ruff face, I saw a small hint of embarrassment.  
“What’s wrong Kazekage-sama?” I asked as I placed my right hand in his left.  
“…” I smiled at him.  
“Just one dance. And you won’t have to dance with me again, ok?” he nodded, placing his right hand behind his back and bowing as the dance began. He snaked his hand around my waist as mine held loosely to my dress. I smiled at the agreement as we both began dancing along with the others in the room. It was like I was able to do anything I wanted and all I wanted to do was dance.  
I looked at Gaara as he looked back at me. Eye to eye, step by step, everything in the room became blurred but for our two figures. The people around me became dust as the floor became the sky. I couldn’t stop looking into those wonderful eyes of his. No, I wouldn’t stop for fear of looking down.  
‘Is this feeling… real?’ I thought. ‘It’s like I’m dancing on clouds as we fly higher and higher with the song.’ I closed my eyes, trying to figure the answer, but failing. With a sigh, I open them again to see Gaara still looking at me, but with a small smirk across his lips. It was new for me. It didn’t seem like he was capable of a smirk at all when I looked at him before. He certainly proved me wrong.  
I smiled lightly, trying not to look him straight in the eye. But the feeling of flight never left me. I looked at him eye to eye again. Now I was higher than before. I was like a bird soaring through the bright blue sky. Or the cloud I stood upon, floating around the blue without a single care. I was in the heavens while life’s worries fell below. I was…at ease. His eyes brought me nothing but comfort and safety, leaving my mind blank. How I wished I could stay this way with him. Always in bliss, never worrying about me or my father or anyone at all. A constant high. 

His arms left me as I fell off cloud nine. He bowed to me as I curtseyed back, feeling the hard cement on my feet. The people were brought back to life, the hard ground was at my feet and the ceiling at my head. I blinked a few times as we both left the dance floor.  
“Thanks, Aika-sama,” he said, gently kissing my hand. His touch was so majestic, I wished he’d do it again.  
“Oh, um, likewise, Gaara-sama.” I replied, looking for words. That's when I noticed that his smile was gone. ‘Was it a dream?’ I thought. “I really would like to do it again. But I’ll leave you alone now. Nice meeting you.” I began to turn and walk away, but he caught my wrist. I looked him in the eyes again.  
“I… I would really like to dance with you again.” I looked at him bewildered. Was he feeling what I was? Why did he want to dance again when he didn’t like to? I smiled at him, longing to look in his eyes. I didn’t know what to do. I longed to dance with him again, but what would Hana and Emi think? Would they think I left them to wonder? Would they leave me? Would they see me, thinking I’d fallen for someone so quick? Had I fallen for him? As thoughts and questions chased in my head, I didn’t realize how close Gaara’s face was to mine until the gap was closed. My eyes widened with my mind vacant. All I could do was feel his lips on top of mine, gently kissing me. Bliss filled my soul as I kissed back, longing for time to stop. I could feel him kissing with more passion, more need. I broke away at that point.  
“Yes. I’d love to dance with you.” This time I followed him to the dance floor, anxious to fly again.


End file.
